


Pattern Recognition

by C_C



Series: Questions [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question is new, but the situation is familiar. Sequel to Repetition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognition

“So when’s the wedding?”

Tony has been humming tunelessly into his coffee for the last half hour and he almost misses McGee’s question. When he realizes what he’s been asked he turns his chair to face Tim, “What wedding?”

“Oh come on, like there’s anybody in the building who doesn’t know.”

“Still no clue what you’re talking about McNosy.”

“You really suck at lying Tony.”

“When you actually have a topic for discussion give me a heads up,” Tony offers loftily and resumes humming.

-* -*-* ** ***

“So when is the wedding?” Ziva is attempting to sound casual and amused about it.

“Someone’s getting married?” Tony asks exchanging a look with the game Marshal that led them to the body. Gibbs and McGee are processing the camp site.

“He is, what is the term Palmer used? A marrying man.”

“Jimmy’s already married Zee-va.”

“You know very well who we are discussing Tony.”

“Still no clue what you’re talking about.”

“You are being deliberately infuriating.”

“He usually is,” Gibbs agrees as he passes by.

-* -*-* ** ***

“So when’s the wedding?” Abby asks pulling him close when he enters the lab.

“Whose wedding?”

“You and the Bossman Tony,” Abby huffs with fond annoyance.

Tony shakes his head, “First you all want to know about my nonexistent sex life, now this. Who put you up to it?”

“No one. But it’s clear you’re together and it’s been like a year. Everyone knows he likes being married, and you’re crazy in love with him…”

“So far as I know there’s no wedding. If you have intel to the contrary please do follow up on it but no one has asked anyone else the requisite question for that to happen. Okay?”

“Don’t let him get away with that Tony.”

“I haven’t asked him either,” He reminds her as he leaves the lab.

-* -*-* ** ***

“So when’s the wedding Di-Note-Zoe?”

Tony glances up at his visitor briefly, “That’s none of your business.”

“Hasn’t asked you yet huh?” Fornell shakes his head in sad resignation at that, “Guess he’s still a chicken.”

“I have no idea what your fascination with our relationship is but it’s getting really weird Fornell.”

“I can’t just be looking out for you?” He’s clearly holding back laughter.

“It wouldn’t be in keeping with your general character, no.” Tony finally looks up at him properly, “Was there something you needed?”

“Just dropping off some files.”

-* -*-* ** ***

“So when’s the wedding?”

Tony finishes pulling his father’s bag from the baggage carousel before responding, “When we decide we need one.”

“You’re not getting any younger you know. Either of you,” The addendum is offered with a significant eyebrow raise.

“And if either of us were whiling away our childbearing years that might have some sort of significance but seeing as we’re both men I’m not making the connection here.”

“Don’t you want to settle down? Find something safe and happy and stable and hang on to it?”

“We’re plenty settled. You’ll see.”

-* -*-* ** ***

“So, when’s the wedding?”

Tony looks up from the stove frowning, “Is this you proposing because if it is all four of those women were idiots.”

“Six people told me today that you and I are getting married, I figured I was concussed when one of us proposed and had forgotten.”

That makes Tony laugh, “I didn’t ask and you haven’t yet either. And I’d prefer if it didn’t happen because we’re being pressured.”

Gibbs nods and moves to wrap an arm around Tony, “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.”

“We’ll revisit it on our anniversary.”

Tony can feel the half smile pressed into his neck, “Our anniversary is tomorrow.”

“I know.”


End file.
